1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel basic chlorosulfate, a process for the preparation thereof and its use as a coagulating or flocculating agent for the treatment of aqueous media.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of coagulating agents suitable for use in the treatment of effluents, residual waters or waste waters are known to this art. Ferrous chloride, ferric chloride, ferrous sulfate, ferric sulfate and ferric chlorosulfate are representative.
More especially representative are the aluminum sulfates, and specifically basic aluminum chlorosulfates.
The latter compounds are indeed effective. Nonetheless, more recently a demand has arisen for materials which leave lesser and lesser amounts of aluminum residues in the treated waters. Furthermore, the search continues for more versatile and flexible such materials.